1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle lighting device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle lighting device that is well suited for use as a headlamp for a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. For example, bicycle lighting devices have been extensively redesigned over the years.
Front lighting devices used as front lamps for road bikes, mountain bikes and other sport bicycles are sometimes mounted to the handlebar of the bicycle. Brake levers and gear shift levers are also mounted to the handlebar, as are cycle computers (display devices configured to indicate such information as the riding speed, riding distance and heart rate) and other accessories. Consequently, the space available for mounting a lighting device to the handlebar of a bicycle, especially a sport bicycle, is sometimes limited. One known example of a lighting device configured to be mounted in a limited space is one that is mounted to a handlebar using an elastic band. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-276879.) Such conventional lighting devices have a main body, an elastic band and an engaging part. The main body is provided with an arc-shaped recessed part that follows an external contour of the handlebar. The elastic band is fastened to the main body. The elastic band is provided with an engaging part on a tip end thereof. An engaging part is provided on the main body and is configured to engage with the engaging part of the elastic band. Such conventional lighting devices are fastened to the handlebar by first attaching the main body to the handlebar and engaging the engaging part of the elastic band with the engaging part of the main body such that the handlebar is pinched between the recessed part and the elastic band.
In the conventional arrangement described above, the lighting device is fastened by pinching the handlebar between the elastic band and the recessed part provided in the main body. As a result, a center of gravity of the main unit and a center of gravity of the handlebar are greatly separated from each other. Consequently, when a rotational moment is large or when the elastic band does not have a strong fastening force, there is a possibility that a fastened state will not be maintainable and the main body will rotate due to vibrations or the like. Conversely, if such a conventional lighting device is fastened securely by setting the elastic band such that it applies a strong force against the handlebar toward the recessed part, then the lighting device will be difficult to attach and detach to and from the handlebar.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle lighting device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.